keyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Visual Art's 20th LIVE 2012 in YOKOHAMA ARENA ~Song to play with you tomorrow~
thumbVisual Art's 20th LIVE 2012 in YOKOHAMA ARENA ~Song to play with you tomorrow~ fue uno de los más grandes e importantes eventos organizados por Visual Art's, este evento tuvo lugar el 29 de Julio de 2012 en el Yokohama Arena y tuvo una duración de más de 5 horas. El evento tenía como objetivo celebrar el vigésimo aniversario de Visual Art's y convocó a artistas de todas las compañías subsidiarias de Visual Art's. Este se dividió en dos partes, la primera parte fue de I've, la cual incluyó diversos temas de varias novelas visuales desarrolladas por compañías subsidiarias y la segunda parte fue completamente de Key, en esta se presentaron temas que provienen desde Kanon hasta de Rewrite Harvest festa! (última novela lanzada por Key hasta esa fecha). 600px|center Parte de I've #恋愛CHU! #Double HarmoniZe Shock!! #Do you know the magic? #Pure Heart ～世界で一番アナタが好き～ #verge #sacred words #さよならを教えて ～comment te dire adieu～ #Rolling Star☆彡 #Wind and Wander #Blaze a trail #birthday eve #under the darkness #Welcome to HEAVEN! #Abyss #Time heals all sorrows #Close to me... #bumpy-Jumpy! #FUCK ME #Leave me hell alone #Princess Brave! #Fair Heaven 'Parte de Key Sounds Label' Video Introductorio En este video se presentó cada una de las novelas visuales de Key, estas aparecieron desde Kanon hasta Rewrite Harvest festa! dándole pase a la canción de apertura del concierto.thumb|center|500 px Todas la canciones fueron cantadas por los artistas que interpretaron incialmente la pieza a excepción de Last Regrets que es cantada por todas las estrellas de Visual Art's. 'Harvest' Intérprete: Aoi Tada Procedencia: Tema de apertura de Rewrite Harvest festa! thumb|center|500 px 'Crow Song' Intérprete: LiSA & marina (Girls Dead Monster) Procedencia: Insert Song de Angel Beats! thumb|center|500 px 'Alchemy' Intérprete: marina (Girls Dead Monster) Procedencia: Insert Song de Angel Beats! thumb|center|500 px 'Thousand Enemies' Intérprete: LiSA (Girls Dead Monster) Procedencia: Insert Song de Angel Beats! thumb|center|500 px 'Day Game' Intérprete: LiSA (Girls Dead Monster) Procedencia: Angel Beats! thumb|center|500 px 'Ichiban no Takaramono' Intérprete: karuta Procedencia: Tema de cierre de Angel Beats! thumb|center|500 px 'Brave Song' Intérprete: Aoi Tada Procedencia: Tema de cierre de Angel Beats! thumb|center|500 px 'CANOE' Intérprete: Aoi Tada Procedencia: Tema de cierre de Rewrite thumb|center|500 px 'Yami no Kanata e' Intérprete: NanosizeMir (Runa Mizutani, Yuichiro Tsukagoshi) Procedencia: Tema de cierre de Rewrite thumb|center|500 px 'Sasayaka na Hajimari' Intérprete: NanosizeMir (Runa Mizutani, Yuichiro Tsukagoshi) Procedencia: Tema de cierre de Rewrite thumb|center|500 px 'Philosophyz' Intérprete: NanosizeMir (Runa Mizutani, Yuichiro Tsukagoshi) Procedencia: Tema de cierre de Rewrite thumb|center|500 px 'Sunbright' Intérprete: Ayaka Kitazawa Procedencia: Versión vocal del tema de Lucia Konohana; Rewrite thumb|center|500 px 'one's future' Intérprete: Miyako Suzuta Procedencia: Tema de apertura de Kud Wafter thumb|center|500 px 'Alicemagic' Intérprete: Rita Procedencia: Tema de ciere de Little Busters! thumb|center|500 px 'Little Busters! -Little Jumper Ver.-' Intérprete: Rita Procedencia: Tema de apertura de Little Busters! thumb|center|500 px 'Mag Mell' Intérprete: eufonius (riya, Hajime Kikuchi) Procedencia: Tema de apertura de CLANNAD thumb|center|500 px 'Dango Daikazoku' Intérprete: Chata Procedencia: Tema de cierre de Clannad (Anime) thumb|center|500 px 'Tori no Uta' Intérprete: Lia Procedencia: Tema de apertura de AIR thumb|center|500 px 'Lia Medley (Aozora, Nostalgia, Life is like a Melody, Natsukage)' Intérprete: Lia Procedencia: Tema de cierre de AIR, Tema del álbum Natukage/Nostalgia, Tema de cierre de Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~, Versión vocal del tema de Misuzu Kamio; AIR thumb|center|500 px 'My Soul, Your Beats!' Intérprete: Lia Procedencia: Tema de apertura de Angel Beats! thumb|center|500 px 'Last regrets' Intérprete: VisualArt's All Stars Procedencia: Tema de apertura de Kanon thumb|center|500 px 'Orpheus　～Kimi to Kanaderu Ashita e no Uta～' Intérprete: VisualArt's All Stars Procedencia: Tema musical por el vigésimo aniversario de VisualArt's thumb|center|500 px Videos 「VisualArt's 20th Live」Blu-ray PV 【高画質】|''Video Promocional'' Visual Art's 20th Anniversary Yokohama Arena (KSL Side - Backstage)|''Parte de KSL - Entre bastidores'' Categoría:Conciertos